Melting the Ice
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: When Inuyasha betrays Kagome she finds an unlikely ally in Sesshomaru. When Kagome ends up staying at Sesshomaru's castle and joins him on his excursions for her safety she ends up seeing him differently. What happens when she starts falling in love with Sesshomaru after she just lost the last person she loved.


**Hey Everyone! Okay here is the thing, this is my first attempt at a non-crossover fanfiction. Which I have found out while writing is strangely harder to write than a crossover. I hope that I did alright and you all enjoy chapter one. Please review and tell me how I did, enjoy!**

Kagome ran as fast as she could holding her precious bundle to her, if she didn't go faster he would catch her. She couldn't let that happen. Tears poured down her face thinking of the loss of the man she had come to love. No it wasn't Inuyasha, she had decided that she had only a simple crush on him. She couldn't love a person who constantly put her down so frequently. No she had come to love someone else. Inuyasha had found out and with cold eyes he killed him and the rest of the group. The only person he hadn't been able to kill was Shippo because she had protected him. There was no way she was going to let Inuyasha kill Shippo while she was still alive. She had taken the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer that was meant for Shippo. She now had five long gashes on her back and side. She was losing a lot of blood and quickly. Running for her life wasn't helping her any either. The only reason that Inuyasha hadn't caught up to them yet was because anytime he got close she would sit him into a crater and it took him time to get out of the spell.

She looked down at Shippo who was unconscious in her arms. While she had taken the brunt of the attack he had still gotten hit a bit. A small cut was across his cheek and a little larger one on his arm. He had also hit his head on a rock when she jumped in front of him so he had a gash on his head that was bleeding. She needed help and quickly. She was losing too much blood and Shippo needed medical attention. Who could she go to though? Not many people were stronger than Inuyasha. Koga might have a chance if he was really trying. To be honest the only people who could beat Inuyasha with little to no trouble would be any of the Daiyoukai. She had only met the west's Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru. Why would Sesshomaru help her though? He didn't like lowly humans, she was probably even worse for siding with Inuyasha when he lost his arm.

Kagome tripped and fell at the base of a tree, she struggled into a sitting position and paused to catch her breath. She put Shippo into her lap, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. She really need to stop her bleeding but she didn't have any of her supplies with her. She was lucky to have time to grab her bow and a single arrow. Kagome let out a pained grunt as she tried to get up only to find she didn't have the strength to get up. She sighed as she realized she would now have to make a stand and she only had one arrow. With her bleeding back pressed against the tree she grabbed her bow and knocked her arrow to it. She didn't pull it back yet for she simply didn't have the strength to hold if for long.

As she was sitting there waiting for this to end one way or another she realized she hadn't seen Inuyasha for a while. A small smile appeared on her face, maybe he gave up. Maybe she was in the clear, she could just rest here a moment and gather her strength before she could find a doctor. Just as she was thinking that she felt a flare of Yokai coming towards her. The smile disappeared from her face, he was coming. She gathered her remaining strength and pulled the bow back, pointing it straight out.

To her surprise it wasn't a flash of red rushing at her. No, it was a tall figure draped in white. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw Sesshomaru approaching her. She saw a small child clad in orange peering around Sesshomaru's legs. Kagome let her bow go slack and she sighed in relief, it wasn't Inuyasha. Then a bright warning sign appeared in her mind, just because he wasn't Inuyasha didn't make him any less dangerous. Gathering whatever strength she had left she pulled the bow back once more. Her back was screaming in pain and her sight was becoming slightly blurry.

Sesshomaru had been making his rounds in the west, Rin had begged him to come along. They were on their way back to his castle on his Yokai cloud when he smelled blood. Now normally he would just continue on his way, ignoring it all together. This time though he remembered the smell of this particular blood, his stupid half-brother's scent was mixed in as well. It was his half-brother's woman, the Miko. He descended to the ground and started walking in the direction of the injured Miko.

It was Rin who broke the silence as she was curious as to why they had landed. "Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?"

"This Sesshomaru is checking on Inuyasha's Miko." He told her briefly.

Rin's eyes lit up "Kagome-nee? Rin has not been able to see her in a long time!"

"Stay behind me Rin." He told her before walking into the sight of the Miko.

What he saw was the Miko, bleeding, holding up her bow with only a single arrow as her weapon. The fox kit was unconscious on her lap. When she saw that it was not the person she was expecting she lowered the bow. Then fright flashed through her scent and the bow came back up, he watched her strain to hold the arrow back.

"Miko why had that half breed allowed you to get so injured. Where is this one's half-brother?" Sesshomaru demanded of her.

Kagome looked up at him, she needed to get him to help. If he wouldn't help her, a lowly human, at least she could get him to help Shippo. "L-Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha has turned on his pack, he slaughtered everyone else in our group. I plead to you Sesshomaru-sama to help us. If not me, then please help Shippo. He's only a kid, please don't let Inuyasha kill him."

Internally Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, she asks for this Sesshomaru's help while at the same time threatening him with an arrow. "You ask for a favor at the same time threatening the person you ask a favor from."

Dawning appeared in Kagome's eyes and she let the bow go slack once again. "I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I am simply paranoid at the moment." Then Kagome suddenly felt extremely dizzy and her vision was going dark. So to get her point across one last time she managed to whisper out "Please help us Sesshomaru-sama." Then she collapsed onto her side, unconscious.

The moment that the Miko collapsed Sesshomaru had to hold back a growl. No, not for the fallen girl. Inuyasha had betrayed and killed his pack, his family. Half-breed or not that is something you simply do not do. That filthy half-breed had once again tarnished the Taisho line. He needed to be dealt with. For now what to do with the Miko and her kit?

Sesshomaru looked down when Rin started moving towards the Miko "Kagome-nee? Are you alright?" When she didn't answer Rin turned towards Sesshomaru with tear filled eyes. "Is Kagome-nee going to be okay My Lord?"

Sesshomaru sighed internally as he realized the Miko meant something to Rin and he now couldn't just let her die. He also had to follow pack etiquette and make up for all of Inuyasha's short comings, however numerous they are. Meaning he would now have to take these two back to his castle with him, heal them, and then offer them a spot in his personal pack; like Rin and Jaken were. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, curse Inuyasha. Next time he saw him he would not go easy on him.

Almost like the thought had summoned him Inuyasha burst through the bushes. He snarled at the sight of Sesshomaru "Get out of my way Sesshomaru. That bitch is going to die!"

Sesshomaru looked at his blood drenched half-brother, he was not losing control of his demon side. Which meant that he had slaughtered his pack in clear mind. Then he looked at the Miko, her kit, and his own ward. He would not be siding with his half-brother.

When Inuyasha started making is way towards the Miko Sesshomaru summoned his poison whip and flicked it violently at Inuyasha. He would be coming no closer to those three. "What has the Miko done to warrant you killing your pack?" Sesshomaru asked him once Inuyasha got up from the attack.

Inuyasha smirked at him and said "She was stupid enough to fall in love with someone else when she belongs to me. So to make her pay I killed him and all those she cares about."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him, had he lost his mind? "She neither holds your mating mark nor your sent claim. She belongs to no one yet, you killed your pack for nothing."

"She belongs to me and she knows it. Now get out of the way so I can finish the job." Inuyasha shouted angrily.

To everyone's surprise it was Rin who spoke next "No! You leave Kagome-nee alone!" to emphasis her point she leaned over and hugged Kagome.

Sesshomaru made up his mind "Leave now Inuyasha and you may keep your head for today. I must now clean up your mess."

For once Inuyasha measured his options "I'll leave for now, but I won't stop until that lying wench is dead. For now I'll just go find Kikyo, she'll help me."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "You say that the Miko belongs to you yet you wish to run to another." Sesshomaru stated but it was also a question, what was this boy thinking?

"Keh, I don't love the wench. She's only my shard detector and she belongs to me. She is my property. Now Kikyo, Kikyo I love." Inuyasha said showing his teeth "Which when I kill the wench I will give Kikyo the rest of her soul back, even more motivation to kill her."

Sesshomaru growled slightly "You will leave before you test my patience half-breed."

"Keh, I'll be back for the wench so don't let her die. If anyone is going to kill her it's me." Then Inuyasha bounded off into the trees, disappearing from sight.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment to calm his beast who wanted to go after the half-breed. The only reason that pack-traitor was still living was that the Miko needed immediate medical attention. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as the Miko re-entered his mind, right medical attention. As he walked over to the Miko all he could think was that humans are so weak. As he picked up the Miko Rin spoke up.

"Sesshomaru-sama is Kagome-nee going to be alright?" the child looked scared for her older sister figure.

"Hnn. She will be fine Rin." Sesshomaru said as he picked the Miko up, the Kit was lying on top of his mother. Rin grabbed onto her Lord's leg as he summoned his cloud under his feet.

Rin smiled, if Sesshomaru said Kagome-nee would be fine she would be. It was that simple. Rin contently hung onto Sesshomaru's leg as they flew above the trees back to the castle.


End file.
